


A Simple Delight

by theLadyofMayhem



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, somewhat canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLadyofMayhem/pseuds/theLadyofMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could be the harm in taking one photo? But Booker DeWitt doesn't do photos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure HOW canon this will be. Considering the game hasn't reached my hands yet. But I was prompted to write something. So bare with me. I'm sorry.   
> Also this is un-edited, kinda just wrote it for giggles.

It seems as thou the world was on the brink of chaos, yet it hasn’t even passed through the wanderlust mind of Elizabeth. Her eyes were constantly searching, for what Booker didn’t know. But it was amusing to watch her. She was trapped in this child like amusement of the world around her. Similar to what he had been like, first stepping foot onto this floating city.   
They passed by quietly, already they were close to death with the song bird. They didn’t want to attract anymore attention then they needed to. Booker kept a firm arm around Elizabeth’s waist, having his eyes peeled for anything that could be a threat.   
“Look,” he pointed, speaking barely above a whisper. “An open back door. We can lay low there for awhile and continue on when it’s safer.”  
Elizabeth merely nodded in agreement and followed suit. She kept right next to Booker as they hastily made their way to the open back door. They had entered what seemed to be a gift shop or some kind of store. There were props of all sorts everywhere. From feathered hats to elegant crowns. Elizabeth let out a squeal of delight leaving Booker’s side and exploring the treasures within.   
Booker winced when she squealed and with reflixes sharper than a knife he shut the door behind him.  
“Hush, don’t let anyone hear you.” He whispered harshly to her. “We’re not supposed to be here.” He reminded her, leaving the door. He sighed, finally feeling safer knowing that no one else was in the store with them. Who would leave the back door open?  
Probably just in a hurry and forgot about it. An honest mistake, Booker shrugged off any sort of worry and let himself relax. He had the girl, he escaped the Song Bird by the hair on his head. Now he just needed to get her to where she needed to go. Debut gone, life’s a breeze again for him. He would probably go travel somewhere after this. Somewhere with a cold glass of beer and good music.  
“Booker!” Elizabeth’s soft voice broke his train of thought. He grunted and looked over his shoulder at her. She had on a large aray of fake jewels, feather hats and other sorts of costume pieces.   
“Where’d you find that?” he questioned her with an amused smile.  
“It’s all over!” she declared, spreading her arms out. “Look!”  
It was true this was a photo place. Something Booker never found amusing, but families did. Or couples. It was something stupid to do for fun.  
“Take a picture of me.” Elizabeth half demanded of him. “Just for fun.”  
“Not too many, we can’t attract attention.”  
“Oh I know, you can stop reminding me.”   
Booker gave a hefty sigh and placed himself behind the camera.  
“Ready when you are chief.” He called over to her.   
She quickly situated herself and posed for her photo. A large flash and pop came after Booker had counted to three.  
He blinked and stumbled back for moment, not expecting it to be so bright.  
“Damn.” He cursed and rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to focus again.  
“Another!”   
“No, Elizabeth we need to lay low.”  
“Not of me, of you!” she scolded.   
He gave her the look.   
“No.” his answer was short and simple. Booker didn’t do photos. Especially not while on the run.   
“Please? Just one.” She begged. “For old time’s sake.”  
He leaned his head back and rubbed the fierce five o’clock shadow that had grown on his face. Why did she have such control on him?  
“Fine. One.” He agreed after a moment.  
Elizabeth clapped her hands excitedly and went behind the camera. Booker sluggishly made his way in front and stood. Waiting for the count of three then a large flash.   
“No, not like that!”   
“I’m not putting on a costume.” He grumbled and stood his ground.  
“That’s the whole point!” she ran off after yelling at him.  
It was quite. It was too quite, the lack of noise of a talking made Booker uneasy.  
“Elizabeth?” he called, leaning around the backdrop.  
As quickly as he called her, she popped up in his face.   
“Found it.” She whispered and placed a fake crown in his hands.  
“Really?”  
“It’s one costume piece.” She rolled her eyes and pushed past him to get back to the camera.  
He placed the crown on his head and followed suit. He stood his ground once more and waited.  
“Smile or something!”  
Booker didn’t flinched. He wanted this to be over already. But Elizabeth wasn’t having it.  
She made faces at him, hoping to provoke a reaction out of him. After several minutes of doing this, it was her pouty face that got him to laugh. She looked like a grumpy puppy. Or an upset toddler, which ever. But quickly she snapped a photo of him.  
His back, in laughter. The crown barely falling off. It was probably one of Booker’s best photos.


End file.
